Everything has changed
by budderytoast
Summary: Dipper starts having feelings for Mable. He doesn't want to tell her but she is bound to find out. What will happen! Warning PINECEST! If you don't like it don't read it


**Here's a new one! I hope you all enjoy! WARNING PINECEST! If you don't like it don't read it. Note: They are 14 now and they are much stronger than in the show. They also look much older.**

 _Saturday_

 _"Severe thunderstorm warning in effect for Gravity falls. Stay away from windows and be on high aler-"_ The power just cut out.

"AAAAAAAAAAH" Mable screamed. Dipper having formerly being upstairs ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Mable?" Dipper asked in his most caring tone, but Mable just shivered as a response. Dipper tried his best to comfort her but without knowing what was wrong he couldn't be of much help without know the problem at hand.

"I-i-t's the th-thunder storm. I-I don't l-like the n-n-noise" She said hiccuping in between sobs.

Dipper didn't like this so he tried to carry her to their bedroom. This had not played out as he had hoped. Instead of thanking him, she screamed and thrashed against him until he gave up and put her down. He had barley made it up three stairs.

"Mable. Come on. If we go to sleep you will sleep out the storm and it can't bother you anymore." He said, trying to motivate his sister, but she wouldn't budge.

"Diiiiipppppeeeeer! The dude on TV said that we shouldn't be by windows. There are windows up theeeerrrreee" She said in a whiny tone.

"Well what do you want from me Mable? We only have the one room and that has a window." Dipper asked getting slightly frustrated.

"We could ask if we could sleep with Grunkle Stan tonight" This thought made the twins shiver.

"Why don't we sleep down here? You could go get the pillows and I could get a blanket and we could make a fort!"

Dipper thought about this. _The floor is kinda hard and I don't really want to sleep on it. But on the other hand she won't be able to sleep upstairs. Ugh. I really don't want her to be sad. It really hurts me. Shes so pretty. Especially when shes happy. Seeing her like this is painful. I just want her to smile again. I have to stop thinking like this. Come on creep! SHE'S YOUR SISTER! You can't think like this. UGH!_

While dipper was thinking through all this his sister thought he was in need of assistance. "Dip! DIP!" This snapped his attention back to the real world. "Huh?"

"Where'd you go" She asked.

"That's umm beside the point. Ahem. UPSTAIRS FOR THE PILLOW AND BLANKET NOW!" Dipper said, trying to get his sisters mind off of him spacing out.

The twins raced each other upstairs. Dipper won but only by a second. Instead of arguing he ran to their room and grabbed the fuzziest blanket they own. _I hope she wants to cuddle. GOD! I'm SUCH a PREV!_ Meanwhile Mable grabbed his pillow and hers. When she was about to exit the room she got a whiff of Dipper's sent. _I never realized how good he smells._ Mable quickly shook the thought away and ran downstairs. Dipper was already down their with the best blanket and in his pj's. _Shoot!_ She thought. _I forgot to change into my pj's._ She ran upstairs quickly and changed. Dipper heard her coming down the stairs and looked up. She was wearing the pajamas that he had gotten he for Christmas. They had little dolphins all over it with a big dolphin in the middle jumping over a rainbow. This caused Dippers heart to flutter. _Those pj's look so good on her._ He thought mentally face palming.

"Well bro-bro you did a pretty good job setting up the fort. BWAP" She said bopping his nose.

This cause him to blush slightly. "Thanks. So umm ahem. Shouldn't we ummm get to sleep."

"Yea. Here are the pillows." She said, handing him the pillows

"You should umm, put them, umm in." He said needing a minuet to collect himself.

"Kk bro-bro."

She put the pillows pretty close not thinking anything of it. "Dipper get it first."

"O-o-okay" Dipper said tentatively getting in the make-shift fort.

Mable was next to get in. She got very close to Dipper. This caused Dipper to blush deeply. She rested her head on his chest thinking that his steady heartbeat would be calming. This may have worked except for the fact that when she did this it caused his heartbeat to increase drastically. She smiled at this.

"Dip?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did your heart just start beating faster?"

"Umm. Did it?" He said his voice squeaking.

"Hehe. Your voice squeaked so it means your lying"

"We can talk about it tomorrow okay?"

"No."

"Mable just get some rest"

"Fine, but tomorrow you're telling me everything"

He sighed deeply. "Okay. But for now go to sleep"

"Okay. Night dippingsauce"

"Night Mabes"

Next to Dipper, Mable fell asleep quickly. While Dipper couldn't sleep. _She is so cute when shes sleeping! I can't fight this anymore. I have feelings for Mable. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just ask her out. She is my sister. Maybe I can just tell her that I think shes pretty. Nothing weird there right? Just some sibling love. But what if she knows that I'm hiding something? Who am I kidding of course she will know! She's Mable. Ugh. Man she looks so pretty right now. So calm. Those lips look so plush. I wonder. No shes asleep. That's like rape. Ugh. Maybe just a kiss on the forehead. Nothing wrong with that right?_ So he leaned down and kissed her very gently on the forehead. As he was doing this she woke up, but didn't let him know.

 _Why is he kissing me? Does that mean he likes me? No. He's Dipper. He's my brother. He's my TWIN! There's no way. Mmmmmm. He smells so good. And his lips are so soft. No. He's my brother. I can't have feelings for him. But he has feelings for me. Why did he stop? Now I feel like my foreheads cold. WHY DID YOU STOP DIPPER? Crap! Does this mean I like Dipper? No. I can't he's my brother. So? When have challenges ever stopped you? Come on Pines! Stop. This isn't right. I can't think like this. Just listen to the scary storm. Yeah. That's it. Focus on anything but Dipper. Mmmmmmmmm. Dipper._ As Mable's thoughts drifted back to Dipper, he was finding that sleep wouldn't be coming his way. When he finally gave up at 3 am his sister had also given up hope for sleep.

"Dipper?" She whispered

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

Dipper chuckled softly. "No Mable. A ghost is talking to you"

"Better than my dorky brother" She said jokingly

"Hey."

"So you are awake!"

Dipper put up his hands defeated. "You got me"

"So remember earlier when you said you would tell me why your heart was beating faster tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well technically its tomorrow."

"I guess it is"

"So you gonna tell me or you gonna make me tickle it out of you."

Dipper inhaled sharply. _Great. Now I have to tell her. This will ruin everything._

"Come on Dip. Its Mable you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Why not?"

"Because. You're gonna stop talking to me"

"I would never"

"I think you're gonna change your tune"

"Come one dippingsauce. Please"

He sighed. He said in the softest whisper ever "I love you"

"I love you too bro-bro"

"Not like brother sister love. Like boyfriend girlfriend love." He regretted the words as soon as they were out.

"Oh."

He blushed deeply "I told you. Now your gonna stop talking to me and I am going to lose my best friend. I guess I kinda am an idi-"

Mable cut him off by putting her lips on his very softly. It only lasted 30 seconds but it was all they needed. "I love you too" she said in a faint voice.

Dipper couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her by the waist catching her off guard. He kissed her hard on the lips. At first she was surprised so she didn't react. Soon she understood everything and kissed back even harder. _Now who's the Alpha Twin._ She thought. She entangled her fingers into his hair. He got where she was heading with this. _No. I am and always will be the Alpha Twin!_ He licked her lips asking for an invite and she didn't hesitate. His tongue entered her mouth looking for hers. While he was looking she found his first. She then entangled their tongues together. Dipper got braver as the whole ordeal went on and started exploring her body. He ran his hands up and down her sides while she returned the favor. She was determined to show him who the alpha twin was. She made her way on top of his body never breaking the kiss. She started to kiss down his throat to his torso. He was making this little noises that was making Mable go crazy. She slipped her hand down his pants and he bit hard as she came back up for more kissing. As she did he grabbed he and kissed her hard, trying to ignore the sensation he was feeling between his legs. She started messaging his now throbbing member. _ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!_ She thought deviously. She could feel him almost there and continued to message his member. _Oh God._ He thought. _She's gonna make me..._ He couldn't even finish his thought. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he released.

"That was..." He started

"Exactly my thoughts."

They went into a fit of giggles. Dipper went upstairs to change his now soiled boxers as Mable got the fort fixed. After he got downstairs they assumed the postilions they were in before ready for sleep.

"Goodnight Dippingsauce"

"Good night Mabes."

"I love you"

"I love you more" he added kissing her gently.


End file.
